ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion Continuity Timeline
This is the timeline of the Orion series and sequel shows. The events are importantly only to the Ultras. Also note that this is subject to change as I add more lore for further series. Terms B.O: Before Orion (the series) A.O: After Orion Events * Several Billion B.O: First Age of Aggression ** The universe is filled with invasive species and kaiju run amok from bio-weapon experiments and 'black science' unethical experiments. Between intended and unintended planetary suicide, many worlds fall to kaiju and/or invaders *** An alien, inspired by the 'Darkness of Legend', evolves to become the feared 'Emperor', who works to make sure his rule of darkness is not dethroned and elevates several aggressive races * First Age of Ultras: Apx 30 Million years B.O ** The Super Ancient Ultras appeared from a series of unusual Super Novas, eventually starting the first Great Ultra War, wherein the dark super powers are brought down, particularly the Kilaliens and the ancestors of the Death Lords. ** The first Ultra planet appears. ** The Monster Graveyard Entrance appears. ** Several Ultras fall to darkness due an evil life form corrupting them. They in turn trick the majority of the still pure Ultras to turn on each other, causing the First Ultra Civil War. In the aftermath, they are destroyed by their leader (an Ultra) who turned good. The Evil Life form was then banished to dimensions unknown. ** The few remaining Ultras eventually return to their home dimension. The few that stayed became the Super Ultras of legend. This time is known as the Fading of Ultra. It was during this time that King was born, a child of prophecy. ** Overtime more Super Ultras return home, leaving only their descendant King, who is so called for his kingly appearance. ** King fights with the remaining dark powers and seals them away or destroys them. * Second Age of Aggression:400,000 B.0 ** With King being the only Ultra left, the Universe again devolves into a state of near chaos, as tensions between races runs high and Invaders become more common again. ** The Dark Nebula begins to form due to pollution and warfare in the area. ** On the planet that will be called the Kingdom of Warriors, sentient beings begin to appear. They evolve to be an aggressive, nuking themselves five times before some semblance of peace appears. This comes from a crashed alien ship, after which the race becomes a race of invaders. ** Nike appears, encouraging several advance species to form a loose coalition around a set of rules called the Galactic Law. Among them are the ancestors of the Land of Giant Ultras. ** The Death Lords, move their planet to another Dimension. * Second Age of Ultras: Apx 300,000+ B.O ** Several planets, most of which are destroyed by invaders, gain the power of Ultra. The Land of Giants and Planet Leo are the only two to survive. *** It is noted that the appearance of Ultras coincides with the sudden increase in Kaiju. *** Legends Speak of King, appearing to each planet that went on to host Ultras. ** With their new found strength, the Land of Giants agrees to become the military enforcers of Galactic Law. Membership of the alliance grows exponentially. The term 'Ultra' is first coined, short for 'Ultimate evolution of humanoid life'. *** The first plasma control tower is built. ** The nobles of Planet 'Ultra' begin to enact several laws, segregating Ultras by their colors, to the disgust of Ultraman King, who then distances himself from the Land of Giants. *** The Great Ultra Heroes are eventually born. Among them is the first natural birth in thousands of years, Taro. *** Kaizer is born. *** The great Ultra Heroes eventually grow up and Kaizer is sent to Earth. Due to the Great Cataclysm, he is declared KIA. Earth is deemed 'unworthy' of protection by the ruling Noble Ultras. ** Planet Leo is destroyed, the survivors flee to the Land of Giants, where they are treated as a separate 'color' and segregated from other Ultras. *** Planet King also appeared in M78 but it is sealed, preventing entry. King voices his displeasure with the Noble's behavior and policies, but few take him seriously. ** The Ultra Hero, Seven, breaks Ultra Law and fathers a child with a blue Ultra. This child is sent to be raised by Prince Leo of the L-77 refugees. He is named Zero. ** The Land of Light is attacked by the Baltans, who lead a coalition of Invader races, known as the Galactic Union. They are defeated and Ultraman Ken is made Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison for his strength and bravery. ** Several red Ultras, deemed 'too weak' for their color are banished, eventually founding TY-1. This sparks public backlash against the nobles, particularly by the L-77 Ultras. The nobles respond by placing more sanctions. ** Many nobles are noted for bearing black marks, but are dismissed as a sign of their 'nobility'. The nobles are caught and accused of trying to erase historical evidence showing the Super Ancient Ultras to primarily be of Mixed colors. ** Ultraman Ken is temporarily removed from office due to refusing to enforce sanctions on L-77 Ultras. His replacement Belial, noted for having black markings, enforces these sanctions, which leads to the discovery of Zero. Seven is imprisoned for this and his wife and son were to be executed, the first such punishment in over a hundred thousand years, since even before the became Ultras. *** Spurred on by the appearance of King, who condemns the actions of the Nobles, a riot takes place, causing severe damage to the Land of Giants. Seven and his wife are freed, Zero is still banished and Ken is reinstated in an attempt to satiate public demands. *** Princess Yullian's nobility is revoked for supporting inter-color relationships, courting with a non-noble and supporting the L-77 community. *** The Nobles find themselves further troubled as the Ultra Heroes support Seven's actions and Leo, a L-77 Ultra, is among them. They have become the biggest opponents to Noble Policies ** The Red Incident occurs. The end result is the death of the Ultra Heroes, save Ultraman and Taro, but the planet is saved due to Ultraman Zero, with King's blessing. *** Yullian calls the for the nobility to be abolished in light of the Red Incident. With King's blessing Yullian's demands, Ken as the Supreme Commander and also President, and Zero, a mixed Ultra being haled as hero, despite his disappearance. The nobles accept the public's demands and step down from power. Yullian's noble status is ceremoniously reinstated as the monarchy is reduced to a figure head. *** Before this, several Ultras leave the planet, dissatisfied with the Nobles' rule. They would eventual found Z95. *** The title of Ultraman is taken up by other Ultra Warriors, beginning the long tradition. *** Orion's ancestor, the last Queen of Warriors, is dethroned, stripping her family of much political power. For the next several thousand years they work to regain their lost honor. They became known for their cruelty. *** The Temple of Ultra, later called King's Temple, is built. ** The noble Ultras eventually leave due to public dislike and go on to found Planet U40 ** The L-77 Ultras and their secret Land of Giant friends and lovers, leave M78 to rebuild Planet Leo. It's first King is Astra, Leo's twin brother. ** Planet Z95 is founded, it and the other Ultra worlds for a sort of cross-space community. ** 150,000 B.O: Second Ultra Civil War *** Seven thousand years later, the U40 Ultras return, many have gone dark and they seek to conquer or destroy all other Ultra Planets. They are eventually struck down. The remaining light Ultras of U40 are left ostracized by the other Ultra Planets. ** Relationships with the Land of Giants and its colonies improve, save for Planet U40. *** TY-1 invents the new and improved Ultra Bracelet that goes relatively unchanged to Orion's time. ** King eventually disappears, leaving his Planet behind. Several elder Ultras take to maintaining it, including Lady Yullian. ** Tori is banished from Z95 and moves to M78, where she joins the Ultra Trio. ** Some thousands of years later, Tori retires from the Great Ultra Trio, due to almost destroying a civilization during her battle. ** Some thousands of years later Orion is born. ** Some two thousand + years later, Orion is a scientist and discovers a strange particle field, that seems to fuse with organic matter to produce super powers. ** His mother, forcibly overloads the chamber transforming the species into that of Ultras, however most go Dark and destroy the civilization. *** King (Ultraman), Torrent, and Gigas appear, saving Orion and destroying the Dark Ultras, leaving them as statues. *** Orion goes to the Land of Giants, Zoe and several others go to the Dark Nebula where all but Zoe, dies. The Elders of the planet remain on their dead world and learn to control their powers. ** First Orion Gaiden ** The Ultra Olympics are formed. ** Machine War *** Second Gaiden *** Several planets are destroyed by the Machine Alliance. *** Third Gaiden *** Prime, the current Supreme Commander calls for changes to Space Patrol, and moves to include all Ultra Planets in the Organization. ** Several planets are destroyed by unnatural Minus Fields, which result in the appearance of monsters. Scientists search for the unknown 'catalyst' for these events. ** Modern Day Earth is visited by Zoe, who begins an age of monsters. ** After individually failing to stop monster without extreme effort, the nations of the world create several successive organizations to study and fight monsters under the EDF (Earth Defense Force) ** STAR, the latest team, merges with the EDF, to improve operations. ** Orion Series *** Legend Battle *** End of Series: After the second red incident, the Death Lords are reminded of the outer universe. Despising the peaceful universe the Ultras created they vow to destroy it. The 'signal' of darkness sent out during the event may have also reached to beyond the universe. ** Fourth Orion Gaiden: 1 A.O ** Zwei Series: 5 A.O *** Zwei Movie ** Zwei Gaiden: 6: A O ** Dimensional Clash: 6.5 A.O ** Pending ** Darkness War: 500 A.O ** Diana is born ** Diana Gaiden: APX 15000 A.o Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Concepts Category:SolZen321 Category:Timelines